Yesterday
by titus935
Summary: In this story a deadly crash leaves Mabel broken backed and Dipper in tears. Warning! Contains twin death and some minor curses and blood. One shot.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story of tragedy of the twins demise.

I used to be a man of many words before the accident. Oh that dammed accident. It took my sister Mabel's life. My troubles seemed so far away. But it now seems as if there here to stay. We were just driving on the highway. Me and her got bad anxiety after what happened to us. We were on the road in Stan's car. There was a car on the side of the road. The engine seemed to be stalled and dead. I swerved to the right. I heard the screaming tires, the busting glass. The painful scream I heard last. I barely kicked the window out. I scraped up my arms on the broken glass.

I seen Mabel five feet away from the crash. I grabbed on to the tire and hoisted myself up."Errgh uhh ahhh" I said. As soon as I took a step on my right leg It fell in an awkward position. I then realized that my leg had been broken. The bone was poking out. " Ohhhh shi..." I said before mumbling off into a string of half yelp half moan. I crawled on my good limbs like a puppy that hurts it's paw. I fell down right next to Mabel. "Hey *Choke* sir dipping sauce" Mabel managed to squeak out. "Ohh Mabel if I wasn't so stupid to turn left instead of right" I sobbed out. She put her finger over my lips and shushed me. It was clear she didn't want any words to be spoken. "Come *cough* I want *Bloody cough* you to hold me one last time*Internal bleeding detected*" She barely said. I lifted her up slightly and I set her back on my back. "Dip- dipper. I can't feel my legs. I felt a bump touching my crossed legs. She broke her back! I was in complete tears at that moment. I wiped my tears. But they wern't tears it was blood. I was bleeding blood from my eyes. "Dipper... Theres a gun in the... Glove box" She said coughing up some more blood. "No Mabel! I cant do it! I just can't do it." I sobbed.

"It's okay Dipper... I did a lot of good things in my life... and I'll be with Mom and Dad" She said to me with her Brown-Green eyes gleaming in the moon light. "Ok. I'll get it" I choked out. I crawled back to the car. Inside the glove box was a glock 17 and a couple of mags. I grabbed all of them and reloaded the weapon. I cocked it and there was a fresh bullet in there. I one legged hopped over to her. I crossed my legs and showed her the gun. "Good job Dipper" She coughed. "Do it" She said sternly. I put the barrel up to her face. I looked away hopping my finger would pull the trigger. It didn't. I tried several times and failing at all attempts. I finally got the guts to pull the trigger. I made a tourniquet from sticks and some cable. I had a thick branch and used it as a crutch.

I made the five mile walk. I passed out as soon as I hit the bed.

A few hours later.

"I remember yesterday, I remember it so. Now it is the end of my days on this planet" I said to the mirror. I locked myself in the room with the glock. I heard Stan, Wendy, and Soos trying to get in there to stop me. I oriented the gun so it was pointing at my forhead and my thumb was on the trigger. I recited the words to the song Only The Good Die Young. I then pulled the trigger. I was dead in half a second. The gun laid next to me. In the side was etched in was the numbers 33784-84887.

If you could figure out the code you when a digital cookie.


	2. Epilouge

The songs I referenced were Yesterday by The Beatles, Only The Good Die young By Billy Joel, And Last Kiss by and the Calviers I think. And those weren't the secret code, It was the numbers in phone number language. And I lied about it being a one shot!

Stan went on a drinking binge after the twin's death and also committed suicide days later. Wendy was at least saddened because the twins were much older, she never seen them after she quit that job, and She had to go to college. Soos was devastated and had to get help with depression. The twin's parents were obviously dead.

Yeah I made this to tell you what happened and what the code was.


End file.
